Some dreams come true
by Starfire9927
Summary: Valentine special! subaXyume one shots! Is it love or is it hatred even after playing the main roles in a movie. Can yume,Laura, Mahiru and Ako complete their task for Valentines...Read out to find more!
1. Chapter 1

**Guys this is my very first fanfiction .Plz review.i am sorry.i don't know but when I save my document some words they don't appear .there r so many words missing anyone plz tell me what should I do.**

 **I do not own aikatsu stars!**

* * *

"Come on guys!"yume said as she hurried off to door.

"Yume!Wait,we have to text M4 first."Laura replied.

"M4,why do we have to text them?"yume asked confused.

"Yume! Don't tell me you forgot!"Mahiru said.

"Yeah, Don't you remember Subaru told us to text him when we are ready to go to the cinema we promised them that we will watch the movie with them"Laure explained.

"Yeah and they are probably waiting for us"Mahiru added.

"Sorry guys!I guess I forgot"Yume apologized while Laura texted something on her phone.

"It's okay,but we have to hurry up let's go"Mahiru said as taking her bag out of her closet.

Everyone was in Mahiru's room Ako,yume, Mahiru and Laura had decided to meet there.

"But guys,where is Ako?"Laura asked.

"Yeah,she was right here now."yume said as she looked around and noticed a figure with red hair behind Mahiru's bed who was pulling some magazines out of a drawer. The red hair girl flipped some pages of a magazine and got lost in it. Yume jumped on her from behind.

"Kyah!"Ako shouted as she saw a shadow jump on her and she jumped back at time but dropped her magazine.

Yume landed on the floor and saw that there was a picture of Subaru from M4 on the and Laura approached them quickly.

"Ako,we don't have time for reading magazines now."Mahiru told her.

Laura nodded,"seriously,we don't want to make M4 waiting."

Yume quickly pulled herself up from the floor."Yeah,we have to hurry or we will get late for the movie"she said worriedly staring at the clock.

"Nyah!I can't wait to see my subaru-kyun."Ako replied louder than she meant to.

"You really like him, don't you Ako chan?Yume asked,smiling as she handed her the magazine.

"What if I do,and don't you dare steal my precious subaru-kyun away from me you have already played the lead role in the movie with him."Ako shouted angrily.

Mahiru and Laura took Ako's and yume's hands and dragged them to the front gate of the four star academy.

"Come on now,you both are gonna make us late."Mahiru scolded.

The four girls were in was wearing a light purple sexy shirt with buttons in front and was wearing light blue was wearing silver platform heels and was wearing a white cap with a green LOGO on it.

Laura was wearing a cool black hoodie outside a white T-shirt which had 'Star jet'written over it. She was wearing blue shorts and black sneakers and also wearing cool white and black glasses.

Ako was wearing a yellow and green tanktop and dark blue jeans She looked pretty cute in them .She was wearing cateye glasses and she was wearing brown Badgers.

Yume was wearing a dark pink coloured sleeveless vest(the colour was like her hair pink color)which had "you can't beat me- sign me "written over was wearing violet coloured skirt which had very small yellow stars on it and she was wearing light brown long boots. The end of the boots where toes go, were yellow coloured and they looked beautiful Yume was wearing very cute glasses She looked very different,very sexy but very cute . Mahiru and Laura were surprised to see her look so different . They had told her to be in just disguise so no one can recognize her but she looked like a total different person.

At last M4 came in sight . They were in their normal disguises.

"Yo tomato!You kept us waiting"Subaru said with his usual smirk on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys this is my first fanfiction as you know .Not much people reviewed.i am really upset and thnxs for so many viewers and thnxs especially to Manga munchies,black star and fan for reviewing me.i liked your story too,manga guys review so I can know whether you like it or not and should I keep on writing it.I know my first chapter is not that much interesting but the plot is really good and the up coming chapters are going to be much nicer. Plz review guys.**

 **I do not own aikatsu stars! Enjoy!**

 **~0~**

 **"** Yo tomato!You kept us waiting!"Subaru said with his usual smirk on his face.

"Oay!"Yume said as she started running towards Subaru at full speed and stopped suddenly until she was an inch far from Subaru's face.

Subaru's face suddenly turned pink as he made eye-contact.

"Huh!"Subaru said as he was surprised.

"Hello Yumechan!" Nozoumo said with a smile.

"Hello Yumechan!"Asahi said with the cheerful smile on his face.

"Oh!Hello Nozoumo kun,you too Asahi and hello to you too Kanata!"yume said happily .

Laura, Mahiru and Ako approached them quickly.

"Hello Mahiru,Laura and ako chan!"Nozoumo said.

"Hello everyone!"Laura and Mahiru said while taking a rest.

"Hello! to you too, little sis and Laura Chan!"Asahi said happily.

"Oh ! My subaru-kyun,he look so handsome today"Ako blushed.

"He always looks like this"Kanata replied.

"Nyah! You!Why did you have to come? Hmph!"Ako pouted angrily. Kanata must be right that subaru-kyun is always like this which means that he is always handsome."oh! my subaru-kyun!"Ako thought to herself when someone interrupted.

"Why shouldn't I . Can't I even enjoy our movie?"Kanata asked not surprised at her behavior.

"Our! Don't you dare say our movie! It's my precious subaru-kyun's movie and even if you played a role, it doesn't mean that it's your movie."Ako replied angrily .

"Well,you should also not forget that it was your own friend who became the heroine in that movie!"Kanata teased.

"I don't care. We were just playing roles!."Ako replied with more anger.

"Well,you should ca—"but before Kanata could finish,Ako walked away as if their conversation was boring her out of her skull.

"Huh!"Kanata said with a shocked look on his face but soon covered it with a smile.

"WOW!Yume you look different!"Asahi exclaimed with wonder.

"Different! Plz don't tell me that I gained weight or is it my face,has it turned round?"yume asked circling around and panicking.

"No, Yumechan!By different he means that you look beautiful!"Nozoumo said as he laughed at her sense of cuteness!

"Really!" Yumechan asked as if he was making fun of her.

"Yes, Yumechan!" Asahi said.

"Yup!She does look different!We had just told her to be in disguise but she changed herself in a total different person!"Laura explained.

"I am also surprised at her sense of design because she looks sexy now.!"Mahiru added.

"I didn't know yume chan dresses like that!"Nozoumo asked with wonder.

"It seriously doesn't matches her bubbly personality!"Asahi replied.

"But you were the one who told me that we have to be in disguise!"yume complaint to Laura.

"Well that does explain the meaning of disguise which you took in your point of view! Yumechan!"Ako replied.

"Go ahead!Make fun of me like one isn't enough to make fun of me!"yume said as she glanced at Subaru who was quite by now .

Asahi and Nozoumo traced her glance and winked at each other.

Yume ran towards Subaru.

"What happened to you! Subaru-kun?"Yume asked.

"Nothing! Boiled octupus!"Subaru shaked his head.

"Day dreaming, Huh!"yume teased.

"I don't just dream, boiled octupus. I make it come true!"Subaru said with a grin.

"Hey!Why do you always call me that!"yume asked angrily.

"Well,bcuz,you are a boiled octupus!"Subaru teased.

"No,I am not!"yume started boiling up with anger.

"Yes,you are—see,boiled octupus!"Subaru pointed at her face and started laughing.

"Well,that set him off!"Nozoumo smiled.

"By the way, what's with the dress up!You look a little different!"Subaru noticing her dress.

"A little! Even when everyone says that I look different,you still called me boiled octupus!"why's that?"yume asked confusedly.

"Well yeah, she's totally right about that when I saw her running, I couldn't say that it was her until I heard her voice."Asahi said in a cheerful voice.

"It looks like she totally tried to change her personality!"Kanata said something for the first time.

"Come-on,guys! Weren't we supposed to be in disguise!"Yume pouted.

"Yeah ,right now,we had trouble to know you!"Nozoumo replied.

"Yeah,you look so different!And your bubbly personality does not suit it we really like you like that."Asahi cheered.

"You are right about that and no hair can be replaced by hers." Subaru said as if he found the ANS to a complicated math problem.

"You mean,you are gonna quit saying me boiled octupus!"Yume asked quickly,as her eyes widened as she waited for his reply.

Everyone turned towards Yume as they were surprised by her 'question Subaru's face heated up as he realized that everyone was staring at him to hear the reply to such an unexpected question he blushed as he tried to make eye-contact with yume's red sunset eyes finally he spoke up.

"I don't think so,even if you become the top female idol of Japan,you will still be my  boiled octupus!"Subaru blushed as he wondered that how did the word 'my' slipped from his mouth.

"Nyah!"Ako said surprised at the word'my'.

Nozoumo, Asahi and Kanata started laughing.

"Huh!Why are you laughing?"Subaru looked around at them.

"Pretty smooth!"Asahi whispered in Subaru's ear.

"Huh!"Subaru said confused while he saw that Yume, Laura, ako and Mahiru were getting in the bus.

Subaru ran towards Yume and stopped when they were side-by-side while Laura and Nozoumo checked everyone's movie tickets.

"By the way!What did took you so long we waited for a long time."Subaru asked with a grin.

"A mean guy like you deserves that."yume screamed at him as if she would burst at him at any moment.

"Huh! What di—"Subaru couldn't complete his sentence.

"Calling me something I don't want you to call me and despite that you are complaining about what took us so long!I just don't get it , what exactly do the other gir—"yume said everything quickly but didn't complete the sentence realizing that she had said a bit too much.

"I am sorry!"yume said quickly and then marched inside the bus boiling with anger once again.

"That girl got some nerve!"Subaru said confused at her reaction.

"Well,she sure looks cute even when she is angry"Asahi commented.

"Yeah but you still can look at her face and wait for the boiling color to appear."Subaru told them and they all laughed at his comment.

I think we should hurry up or we will miss the movie."Laura announced.

"I can't wait to see how does it turn out!"Asahi said as he got in the bus after all the members of M4.

 **~0~**

 **i am very happy with this plz review.I wanted to write most about the movie but I thought to make this chapter as long as I can.I hope you guys like this chapter.i am sure you are gonna love the movie about what I am writing in this blog see you in the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**hey guys,thnx for reviewing.**

 **You must be wandering why didn't I posted for a while,well I didn't bcuz, you won't believe it but I wrote my story for like six times and each time I wrote it I forgot to save it. I was like OH MY GOSH!I am so frustrated. I am never gonna write any story again. I QUIT!. I was so sad and so hurt that I wanted to cry out loud because if I was at the middle of a story and I need to go get a glass of water,my little sister or my brother would use the phone and when I will come back somehow my story is all erased. The sixth time I wrote the story, I was like at the last line and I accidentally pressed the back button and I had to rewrite it. Was I surprised?:(**

 **Anyways!**

 **Manga munchies:-thnx for R &R..ing .I love you you are so nice. I hope that I will meet you and Elcall at least once in my lifetime.I so hope.I love your story and you are so good at it.I can't wait but wonder what turn is your story taking bcuz I didn't know Mahiru is into these kind of things you inspired me to write this story.**

 **Elcall:-Same goes for you. I love you thnx for the advice or was it criticism, Let's take the number 2, shall we?Your story is like the best and you are so good at fanfiction.**

 **Guys!Guys!Did any of you watched the preview of EP 43 It's Valentine's ep finally.I can not wait.I thought that Valentine's ep would be 44 but Nuh uh..In one week I would be seeing the ep. I was thinking maybe it's going to be about a dance or a performance but I found out that Yume get to perform on a really popular show"The best music show"Thinking that this is the chance to get herself known around the world,yume is all fired up but Subaru Yuki the male idol,who is going to co-star with yume,said something unusual to her.I CAN NOT WAIT!I AM SCRE...AMING!**

 **Guys,let's talk about it,I think that this chapter should have been my first chapter bcuz I really didn't thought twice before uploading my first chapter so This is my first chapter (atleast I think so).Another thing,the main reason I wrote this blog was so I can tell you guys about the movie which came to me in a dream and is main plot so I have no idea that how I am going to keep the chapters long and interesting and I don't even know how to start and end the movie but don't worry I will try my best to write as nicely as I can and I hope that you like it as my twin sister told me that it's a gr8 idea.I hope again that you like it.**

 **dd2205:-thnx for reviewing:)**

 **OK!I do not own aikatsu stars! Enjoy:)**

 **~0~**

It was Monday morning,All the teens had decided to watch a movie together,after the movie,there could be eight figures seen on the footpath.

"Titanic was a really nice movie."yume said happily.

"Yup,it sure was!"Asahi nodded in agreement.

"I have never seen such a romantic movie before."Laura told all of them

"I am so glad, I came."Mahiru smiled putting her hand on her chest to show how happy she was.

"I am happy that you guys enjoyed."Nozoumo added.

"Of course,we enjoyed."Ako looked at him with an assuring smile.

"Yup!Atleast you have a great taste in choosing movies for girls,other than people I know who don't seem to know much about girl's taste."Yume added as she glanced at Subaru making fun of him.

"Hey! How was I supposed to know that you don't like action movies."Subaru pouted.

Yume rolled her eyes."Well,atleast you should've known that you don't bring people on your date."Kanata teased.

Everyone laughed.

"Huh!Subaru shouted confused.

"Well,thanks for bringing us with you at that movie atleast I learnt something very useful."Laura replied.

"Really!What?"Subaru said as he was surprised whereas everyone looked at Laura with suspense as if she had said something unusual.

"Well, I did learnt that no one should ever go on a date with Subaru Yuki."Laura laughed.

"Hey,give me a break it was my first time."Subaru said.

Everyone broke up into laughter which caused Subaru to blush with embarrassment,he wanted to die.

"It's okay,even though you have a stupid sense of humor when it comes to taking girls on dates,we still had a lot of fun."Kanata teased.

"Yup! I enjoyed a lot, I have never had so much fun in my life before."yume looked at him and gave him a bright smile.

"Yup! and don't forget the"Ako said when

"FOOD FIGHT!"Mahiru and Asahi shouted together.

Everyone laughed and looked at Subaru.

"What?You were the one who threw that chocolate muffin at me."Subaru glared at Asahi.

"Threw that chocolate muffin –at ME!"Mahiru corrected.

"Come-on,little sis,it was an accident."Asahi said innocent ly.

"An ACCIDENT!You call it an ACCIDENT!I could have eaten it!"Mahiru screamed.

"You still ate a lot!"Asahi screamed back.

"Guys!Guys!How does a party sounds like?"Nozoumo asked after thinking something for a while.

"Awesome!What about this Friday?"Laura asked.

"We're Free!Everyone cheered.

"Yay!Everyone said.

They all went back to four star academy, Academy's gate came in sight and a figure could be seen,they all went closer and said"Anna sensai!"

"Hi!Babies!"Anna sensai said.

"Good afternoon!"They all greeted.

"Why are you here?Is everything okay?"Subaru asked.

"Well, Nijino Yume and Yuki Subaru, the principal will like to see you now!"Anna sensai told them.

"What?The principal!"Everyone asked in confusion, normally the principal wouldn't call anyone like that,unless he has a very special task.(I didn't know what else to write):(

 **Guys, I know this is very short but the next one's are much better,plz leave a review:)**

 **SEE YA IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I have a really bad news, OK I think it's a good news but OK,maybe it's a bad news it's a good news because Aikatsu stars 2season is going to be released on April yay!but The bad news is, It looks like "Subaru"won't be in it Oh MY GOSH!THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!GOD, DON'T LET IT HAPPEN OR I WILL DIE:( and Two new charactes have been released and it seems that only Mahiru, Laura, Yume and S4 will be in the next series and they have completely different names,yume:-mayouki.**

 **I don't remember Laura's**

 **Mahiru:-yume.**

 **Which basically means that it's a completely new series.**

 **NOOO!**

 **But I loved their dresses and yume looks a little bit older in the season 2 pix.**

 **We can know about Subaru if he's in the opening song of season 2 but they should not dump his character like this right?**

 **Thnx everyone for viewing.**

 **Elcall and ddrockfangirl and guest:- thnx alot for reviewing.**

 **Ddrockdoesfanfic and zepriyds-thnx for following and to favorite my story I love you guys:)**

 **OK I know that most of you are confused about the date between yume and subaru and the food fight it was just something I added so I can make a good start but you guys are right. I am not really good at fanfiction so I am going to explain everything but I know that still you won't understand but don't worry you will get the hint in the next chapter but for now enjoy.**

 **I do not own aikatsu stars! Enjoy:)**

 **And don't forget to review:)**

 **~0~**

"What"everyone said.

"Yes, Babitachi!"Anna sensai said.

"Oh! I see,we will go right now arigato guzaimos."yume nodded and grabbed Subaru's arm.

"Huh!"Subaru said confused.

"Good luck!"Anna sensai winked and gave a thumbs up.

"That gets me going"Laura replied.

"Yup!Since it's those two."Asahi nodded in agreement.

"The principal must have something big planned."Kanata replied with a smirk.

Everyone laughed.

 **xxx**

Meanwhile yume dragged Subaru to the principal's office when Subaru paused.

"Are you sure everything's okay?"Subaru asked with a worried look.

"I am sure it's nothing to worry about."Yume assured and gave a big smile looking at his sapphire blue eyes.

"Well,if you say so, Yume. I am sure everything's okay."He smiled while making eye contact with her red sunset eyes.

Then they walked quietly to the principal's office

 **xxx**

A knock could be heard on the principal's office door.

"Come in!" A voice boomed through the door.

Two figures stepped into the room.

"You called, Headmaster."Subaru asked with a serious look on his face.

"Is everything alright?"yume asked.

"Oh!yes, everything's alright!"principal Moroboshi replied calmly.

"Huh!"subaru and yume both said with a confused look.

"I just have a task for you"principal Moroboshi said confused by their behavior.

"Oh,we thought we were going to get punished."yume replied with a laugh.

"Yup!"Subaru said.

"Were you really scared?"I was just acting."yume said making fun of him.

"No way! I was just playing along with you."Subaru blushed with embarrassment.

"Really?"well..."Yume said with a grin which then formed into a smile.

"Nice Aikatsu!"they both high-fived just like yume and Laura always do then started laughing again.

"Uh Hem!"principal coughed.

"Sorry"yume and subaru apologized.

"It's okay!"I just want you to know that my best friend has opened a new hall and he wants to gain a large audience and as you know Subaru attracts alot of attention and yume you are an idol,he wants you two to perform together."Headmaster said.

"Oh!okay when is the performance?"yume asked.

While Subaru nodded in agreement.

"It's on Wednesday night"principal Moroboshi replied.

"Wednesday night! Huh!"yume said.

"That means we only have two days of practice."Subaru said thinking.

"Yes,good luck!"principal said.

"Thank you."yume and Subaru said and left the principal's office.

 **xxx**

"WOW! we only have two days of practice."yume said excitedly.

"Yup!"Subaru smiled.

"Well,what are you waiting for subaru, let's start now."yume said.

"Huh!"Subaru said surprised.

"Yes,wh—"yume couldn't complete her sentence she felt fainted,she was going to collapse on the floor when Subaru caught her on time.

"Whoa!Yume,are you okay!"Subaru said worried.

"I just feel a little dizzy."yume said holding her head to stop it from going round and round.

"Maybe I am a little too excited."yume laughed.

"I think you should just rest a little bit."Subaru said.

"No, I am okay,we need to practice remember?"yume assured him and got up.

"Oh!Okay!"Subaru said helping her.

""Or maybe I am starving!"yume said laughing.

"Really,M4 and your friends must be waiting for us, let's go get some lunch."Subaru told her.

They walked along the hallways towards the front gate when yume suddenly stopped.

"Huh!"Subaru said surprised.

"Um Subaru I was thinking that maybe Mao chan can come too!"yume said excitedly.

"Mao chan!"Subaru said.

"Yes,she always wanted to come and I haven't seen her for a long time."yume thought happily.

"Oh,well if you say so but didn't you met her last month."Subaru asked.

"I did but I miss her!"yume pouted.

"Okay!"Subaru said and took out his aikatsu mobile.

"Yay!"yume cheered and started running while humming to herself.

"Hey!Wait for me!"Subaru started running too.

 **~0~**

 **OK guys I took the character Mao chan from my little dream because seriously kiwi mint,this was like the best idea anyone can ever get OK so I thought of putting her in this blog because I loved her character and I owe this all to kiwi mint,thnx alot I hope you won't mind and the idea of putting her in this story came to me when I read the family part2.I know I didn't explained anything but don't worry I will in the next chapter. I hope you guys will get a hint but for now Enjoy:)**

 **Plz leave a review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Happy Valentines Day!**

 **Hey guys!How r u all? I know I haven't posted for a while,OK for like ages I am so sorry,so sorry guys plz forgive me that I didn't complete the story but as it is a very special day today. I am writing a Valentines special just for you guys it is not connected to any of my previous work and also I am going to finish the uncompleted story afterwards but for now ENJOY!**

 **By the way,did any of you watched the movie bcuz I did and it was AMAZING!I loved the yume Laura moment and don't forget the M4 photoshoot,it was CRAZY GOOD!lolz:)and what about the 43 ep,OH MY GOSH!Who even thinks about rival chocolate but don't forget it's our YUME right she can think of anything but still it was cute! . My most fav part was the forehead flicks,the flicks of LOVE,he he.i love AIKATSU STARS!:)**

 **Choordoverstreetfan:thnx alot for reviewing I am glad that u talked about it:)**

 **Dreams:thnx alot for reviewing.i love you guys.**

 **Thnx to the viewers.**

 **I do not own aikatsu stars!Enjoy!**

 **And don't forget to leave a review:)**

 **~0~**

 **Valentine special!**

A knock could be heard on the door,three figures whispered in the hallway.

"What's taking her so long ?"Mahiru asked carefully trying not to let her voice boomed.

"She should be here by now"Laura replied taking a glance at her watch.

"I am sure she forgot! Kyah!"Ako said folding her arms.

The girls were wearing their normal uniforms and were waiting outside yume's room.

"Huh!Who is it?"A voice yawned from inside and opened the door.

A figure stood in the door ,her hair messed up and strands were poking out of her hair.

"Tell me this is a joke!"Ako laughed.

"Huh!"yume tilted her head in confusion.

"Yume!You are still in pyjamas.!"Laura uttered in a shock.

"Yume!How could you forget?"Mahiru screamed half whispered.

"What?"yume asked again.

"We are supposed to be meeting Anna-sensai right..."Laura said

"NOW!"they all said together.

"She's gonna be mad at us."Laura looked worried.

"An idol should always be punctual"Mahiru sighed.

"She's gonna be mad at you,not me. It's your fault."Ako corrected.

Mahiru rolled her eyes.

"OMG!I am sorry guys I mean I didn't forget I remembered but I didn't knew that we would be meeting her at four of the morning. He he!"yume pretended to know.

"Yume,hurry up"Mahiru said pushing her inside her room.

"We want to see you here ready in five minutes,OK!"Laura ordered.

"Okey doke,whatever you say."yume closed the door smiling to herself that they didn't scream at her.

xxx

"Waah! I forgot!"yume screamed and walked Infront of her three friends.

"What?Wait I know what!"Mahiru giggled.

"Ooh"Laura said and started giggling.

"I didn't forgot. How can I forget this day that's made for me and my Subaru kyun.!"Ako figured it out and went lost in her day dreaming but soon came back to real world when she heard the countdown.

"Five..Four... Three... Two...And .."All of them put their hands together.

"HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!"Everyone cheered and broke into laughter.

"Hey!Where's my chocolate?"Mahiru joked.

"Aren't we supposed to give it afterwards?"Laura asked.

"I guess so."yume smiled.

"I can't wait to get mine from yume!"Mahiru thought of the rainbow confectionery which is owned by yume's parents.

"And I can't wait to give mine!"Ako replied thinking of subaru-kyun.

"That gets me going."Laura replied"Here we are."Laura replied again.

The four girls went inside the song class practice room. The shool was mostly empty except for some students who were training. It was still a little dark and everyone was in bed except for S4 obviously who were doing their very early training too. The four girls were called by Anna sensai for an important task early in the morning.

"The school's pretty much empty.!"yume said as she looked around.

"Not for long"Laura replied and reminded them that it was Valentines day , a very special day in which everyone wants to wake up early for their beloved ones.

"Hey babies!"Anna sensai winked and banged the strings of the guitar.

"Good morning! Everyone greeted .

"Yes babies, I called you four specially early because it is Valentines self-producing time!"Anna-sensai smiled.

"Valentine self-producing time!"everyone said confused.

"Yes, it's the most important step towards S4,you have to self-produce if you want to achieve your dream."Anna sensai explained.

"Yes!"They all nodded in agreement.

"So what do we have to do this time.!"Laura replied full of enthusiasm.

"Are we supposed to bake a cake or make chocolates.!"Mahiru asked,she thought that Valentines is all about chocolate.

"Making chocolates,that sounds easy.!"yume smiled.

"Nuh uh! Babitachi, It's much difficult and if you complete your task perfectly,you will receive something very special."Anna-sensai smirked.

"Special, I can't wait.!"Mahiru replied.

"That gets me going!"Laura smiled.

"Special, special as much as S4!WOW"Yume's eyes widened with excitement.

"Meow!Ako meowed.

"What is it?What do we have to do?"Everyone asked excitedly.

"Well, it's rather difficult for you four but if you insist your task is to find true love!"Anna-sensai said as if she was telling a scary story to them.

"TRUE LOVE!"Everyone screamed in confusion.

 **~0~**

 **So guys,what do u think tell me in the review and let me tell u that the next chp is going to be very... Don't wanna spoil it for u:)Enjoy!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey,guys how r you all?Did u read my story? Did u liked it? I just don't understand that how am I supposed to know whether u like it or not when u don't review but still thnx for viewing:)**

 **Missgreeneye16:thnx for reviewing and following my story I really appreciate it!**

 **Special thanks to MANGA MUNCHIES:)thnx for following and to favorite my story and u r the best I love u more than anyone and I really wait for ur review bcuz I don't know but I am a fan of u and u r so nice and ur story idea is AMAZING!And if I had a wish it would be that I wish I can meet MANGA MUNCHIES atleast once in my lifetime and for real. I so wish.I LOVE YOU!:) And my twin sis can be really ..You know sometimes:)**

 **OK guys,I am asking you all two questions and I really want you to answer it in the review**

 **Number 1:When is your birthday coming up and what is your age?**

 **OK I know I sound weird asking a question like that but don't worry I am not forcing u ,if u don't wanna answer it then it's OK bcuz I am going to be telling my birthday and age in the next chp:)and I feel really lucky about my age bcuz guess what...Not going to spoil it for u he he!**

 **~0~**

 **Valentine special part 2:)**

"True love!" Everyone' said together.

"You heard me!"Anna-sensai winked.

"What kind of task is that?"Ako replied.

"That sounds tough!"Mahiru said while putting her hand on her hip.

"That gets me going!"Laura smiled.

"True love!What is—Yume asked totally confused.

"Yume!"Mahiru and Laura scolded.

"No, I mean, Is that a type of love?"yume asked.

"No,yume. It's the love which is true."Mahiru answered sighing.

"Really,does that mean that the normal love isn't true and it's called FAKE love!"yume's eyes widened with horror once again.

"I g-guess s-so!"Laura replied not sure of what to say.

"Y-yeah,just like me, I don't really like my sister but I love her,that way,right?"Mahiru said also not sure how to answer such an unusual question.

"You mean you fake love her."yume said calmly.

"I think so. He he!"Mahiru smiled proudly.

"True love is the feeling that you have for someone really special.!"Anna-sensai explained.

"Yeah,but what does that have to do with getting into S4?"Laura asked.

"Yeah!"Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Well, I am sure you all remember that meeting with the Headmaster ."Anna-sensai asked.

""Yup!"Ako said.

"We can't forget that.!"Laura replied.

"Exactly!That was some serious lecture.!"Mahiru remembered.

 **FLASHBACK:**

"You called."four voices boomed from the principal's office.

"NIJINO YUME!"Headmaster shouted and a blue rose came flying towards them.

"Aaaaahhhhhh!"The four voices screamed.

"No need to scream."Headmaster replied and adjusted his glasses.

"Sorry!"they all said.

"You scared the snot out of me. He he"Laura replied laughing.

"Uh Hem!"principal coughed.

"Sorry!"they apologized again.

"I have a very important task for you all!"Principal Moroboshi said.

"He always have a task for us.!"Laura said to her friends.

"Uh Hem,where were we,oh yes you see it's Valentines day soon and well,you must have heard about "The best music show"—"Principal Moroboshi couldn't complete his sentence.

"Of course,we have."Laura said with great enthusiasm.

"Yup, it's the most popular music show."Yume said excitedly.

"Very popular,indeed."Mahiru smiled at them.

"Subaru-kyun has made alot of guest appearances on that show!"Ako sneered.

"OK,so I was saying that at this Valentines they are holding a very special and one and only performance for everyone and they want you four girls to be part of the group who will be performing."Headmaster said and plucked a blue rose from the vase.

"Oh my Gosh! I cannot believe it!"yume chan cheered.

"This is going to be AMAZING!"Laura shouted.

"I knew it that I am already suitable to perform at the Japan's best musical show." Ako folded her arms.

"You are right,you all have been noticed a lot recently and people seem to like you,so don't ruin this chance as it is a very big step into S4 and the most important thing is your audience."Principal Moroboshi explained.

"Yes,but Headmaster you said that they want us to be the part of the group who will be performing on that show which means that we will be performing with someone else,right!"Mahiru asked while thinking for a while.

"Yes, she's right."Laura said.

"I wonder if we will be performing with S4."Yume smiled excitedly.

"No S4 is way too busy, they won't be performing this time but they have a guest appearance on a cooking show.,and they have photoshoots and magazine interviews and they are really busy but you will be performing with another very special group indeed. M4!""Principal Moroboshi smirked.

"M4,that is Amazing. We got a chance to perform with the most famous male idols of Japan."Yume's mouth dropped open.

"That gets me going, Can't wait!"Laura nodded.

"Subaru-kyun, I'm going to die!"Ako chan got lost in her daydreaming again.

"Let's see,what onii Chan can really do!"Mahiru said thinking of her brother.

"Yes,you are very lucky to be performing with them but you must remember your audience."Headmaster explained again.

"Huh!"they all said together.

"You may leave now!"principal Moroboshi waved his hand towards the door.

"I didn't understand a single thing he said."Laura laughed and closed the door behind her.

"Yeah,but why did he said that we are VERY lucky to be performing with M4. I mean yes they are popular but are they that popular that a person feels lucky to be performing with them. " Yume said.

"They are very popular."Mahiru said.

"Especially subaru-kyun,girls die on him and I love him."Ako said.

"Well,you must be right!" Yume said.

xxxx(ok,this is um...Well time skip I guess or not or maybe yes OK I will tell the rest of the conversation between the girls and Anna-sensai in the next chp,I hope u don't mind but it won't ruin anything else k:))

"I love you!"Subaru said.

"And CUT!It was perfect Subaru!" Director announced.

"Thank you!" Subaru said and bowed a little. They were working on a set.

"It's Valentines already." Kanata said.

"The day of LOVE, Subaru-kun!" Nozoumo smirked as they enjoyed teasing their friend.

"Yup, I wish koharu-chan was here then she could be my Valentine.!"Asahi pouted.

"Uh oh!" Subaru murmured to himself as he knew that now his friends are going to tease him as Asahi had mentioned Koharu-chan who was practically best friend of someone who was the reason they teased him.

"Oh!By Koharu-chan, I remembered that little sis called me yesterday and guess what..."Asahi grinned.

"You mean Mahiru chan!" Nozoumo winked at Kanata and they both glanced at Subaru who was pretending to be not interested with their conversation.

"Yup!And she told me that principal Moroboshi told them the same thing he told us yesterday."Asahi said.

"You mean,that we will be performing with them."Nozoumo said shocked a little.

"WOW!That is pretty interesting as someone got some interest, huh subaru."Kanata smirked.

"I have no idea what you are talking about."Subaru blushed.

"It's okay, Subaru-kun, I am pretty sure that it will be a SUBAYUME night today."Asahi's eyes widened with wonder and his friends laughed of course except for our subaru-kyun who couldn't stop blushing.

"Shut up,Asahi. You are not funny."Subaru couldn't stop blushing and his friends laughed at him.

"No wonder,she calls you boiled octupus now."Nozoumo smiled.

"Look at you blush!"Kanata took out his aikatsu mobile for a picture.

"No way are you sending it to her!"Subaru looked worried ,how could his own friends do that to him.

"Come-on,she will only say it's cute."Kanata said innocently.

"No she will make fun of me!"Subaru blushed like crazy.

"Kanata,stop it already,who would want that his date call him boiled octupus. Ha ha!"Asahi laughed.

"Not funny, Not funny ,She is not my date nor my Valentine."Subaru said quickly when he saw Asahi's lips move. "I just can't believe that we will be performing with them and by the way plz tell me that we are not paired up."

"You are right we are not only paired but we will be performing as couples!"Kanata smirked.

"Yes,but they don't know that. They couldn't even understand what did principal Moroboshi meant by audience!" Asahi pouted.

"What,this is crazy!" Subaru didn't know what else to say.

"Exactly, crazy good!" Kanata said and adjusted his glasses.

"This performance is going to to be AMAZING. We are performing with someone special indeed. Everything's going to be unexpected. Can't wait!" Nozoumo said and winked at subaru who quickly moved his eyes away.

 **~0~**

 **Guys I can't wait for the next chp because the next three are my favorite and I am fangirl with my own story Aaah I love it guys review and and don't forget to answer the question 1 which is mentioned above and plz tell me what u think about this chp in the review plz and the question 2 , about that I am going to ask it in the next chp because actually I was going to ask now but I haven't mentioned anything in the story which is related to the question. I was going to but I really wanted to add the M4 part first ,I hope u guys like it,tell me in the review,so I realized that this is the longest chp so far so you will have to wait until the next but for now...**

 **ENJOY:)!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey,guys!How are you all? I am very good. OK guys plz don't mind if anything happens in the next upcoming chapters bcuz it was my sis idea not mine anyways it won't happen now or that soon of course and**

 **MANGA munchies:thnx for reviewing you r the best and your new fanfic is I don't know but it's going to be gr8. I am sure of it. OK guys I am writing this while listening to love story and one direction songs so I don't know how am I writing it so don't mind just wait for the images to appear in ur mind and let it flow. Love u guys:)**

 **Elcall:thnx and yes I will do akoXkanata don't worry. I can see you are a big fan of that ship:)and about your age no wonder you r the best at writing fanfics.**

 **Sjmt shipper:-thnx for reviewing and just wait and u will know he he!**

 **~0~**

 **Valentine special part 3!**

"Yup, I remember!"yume smiled.

"Yeah and you said that you will explain everything afterwards bcuz you said that you are sure we won't understand a single thing. He he!"Laura told them and nodded.

"Well,you were quite right, we didn't understand a single thing except for that we are performing on that show with M4!" Mahiru said.

"Yes, Babitachi! Headmaster can be pretty difficult to understand sometimes!" Anna-sensai winked.

""Exactly!So can u plz tell us what did he meant by Audience!"Laura asked confused.

"Yeah and he was really forcing on that word!"Mahiru said.

"Well,you see girls it's Valentines,a day every girl feels nervous and the day of LOVE!"Anna sensai said.

"Yes, this day is made for couples,right?"yume said with wonder.

"Yeah,the day of LOVE." Laura pretended to know a lot about "love".

"Not for couples to celebrate just, this day is to show ur feeings for a special person mainly a boy you are interested in!" Ako meowed.

"You mean just like you like Subaru,right!" Yume said excitedly.

"Yeah, are you going to tell him your feelings!" Laura teased her.

"Kyah! No I mean yes uh." Ako blushed red.

Everyone laughed.

"Well girls you see you are performing with M4 and by audience he meant that the audience would be girls ,some of them are your age and each of them are in love and um... Well you girls and M4 are supposed to sing a song together to encourage them, that's what principal Moroboshi had prepared for you for so long." Anna-sensai said everything very carefully.

"Well, that's pretty easy ." Laura said calmly.

"Yeah, how can it be so tough." Mahiru asked.

"Yeah,we will just sing a song for them and that will make them happy!Right?" Yume said sighing, Anna-sensai was scaring them to death.

"That's the problem,you can't just sing a song you will have to find your own true love first!"Anna-sensai winked.

"Huh!"they all said together.

"I am afraid so,you are supposed to sing for the girls and an idol should always sing from her heart and should be connected to their audience and you should know what they feel! And that is a very big step towards S4 to be always connected to your audience." Anna-sensai said.

"What,this is crazy!" Laura shouted.

"No way am I stopping to get into S4. Anna-sensai!Tell me where to find it?" Yume asked full of enthusiasm.

"Yup,I am not losing to my sis!" Mahiru gave a fist.

"That's the spirit!And you will only find true love by yourself!" Anna-sensai winked and gave a thumbs up and left .

"Why Headmaster,why them, You knew that they don't have any idea about it but I guess that it's for their own good. Good LUCK girls!" Anna-sensai thought to herself.

"What are we going to do!" Yume asked.

"I have a crazy idea!" Mahiru said and motioned them to come together.

"Oooohh!" Everyone cheered.

xxxxxx

Everyone was giving chocolates to their friends.

(Let's skip this OK)

"Anna-sensai came and winked at the four girls who were giving each other heart chocolates. Mahiru was delighted by her chocolate and they took their pictures:)

"Save some for the guys!Babies!" Anna-sensai winked again.

"Huh! Everyone laughed.

xxxxxx

"There is no name tag here!" Asahi said and searched the glass of chocolate for a name tag or anything that would give the clue of the sender of this big heart chocolate (just like ako gave in ep 43 to Subaru).

"This doesn't say anything either except that open it when you go inside!" Nozoumo said looking around.

"Huh! Why did it said to open it inside!" Subaru asked suspiciously looking at a giant pink present box about the size of the chocolate which was behind the chocolate.

Suddenly they heard something from the box.

"Did u heard it? Maybe it's a —" Asahi looked scared to death and all of them moved towards the box.

 **~0~**

 **OK guys I know this was boring but plz review and I don't know what to say and the question I told you all about in the previous chp is that what do u think is in the box:) and plz plz don't forget to review:)**

 **Enjoy!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, OK not much people reviewed but that's probably my fault bcuz I don't know my chapter didn't appeared at the top and it didn't showed that if I posted a new one so sorry:)**

 **Elcall:- thnx alot for reviewing and you are a little right about who's in the box Ako! Aaaaahhhhhh yup it would have been embarrassing if she was the only one! So...**

 **OK guys, I am sorry that I forgot to mention my birthday and age in the previous chp so here it is...**

 **My birthday is on April 24 and I am gonna turn 13 with my twin sis and the thing I really like about my age is that Yume is gonna turn the same age on March but I think she is gonna have a different age in season 2.**

 **I do not own aikatsu stars! Enjoy:)**

 **And plz don't forget to review:)**

 **~0~**

Continuing...

They heard some movement from the box.

They all gathered around the box.

Kaboom! The box's lid opened and four first-years bumped into each other. Yume was at the bottom and Ako on top of her and then Mahiru and then Laura at the top.

"Ow! Yume said as trying to breathe.

"Why did you pushed me!" Ako growled.

"I didn't, it was Laura !" Mahiru said while getting up.

"Hey!" Laura dusted her clothes.

Whereas M4 started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Yume tilted her question.

"Why didn't you opened the box? Onii Chan! Don't you know how to read?" Mahiru said while pointing a finger at the tag in Asahi's hand.

"Yeah! Stop laughing! We had a breathing problem here!" Laura replied.

"You need some help! Yudetako!( I am not sure if it's yudetako or yuretako)" Subaru offers his hand to yume who was still on the ground covered with dust and grinned.

"No thanks. I am fine" yume started boiling with anger.

" That is what I call funny! Look at you! Yudetako!" Subaru burst into laughter and pointed at yume's face which was red.

"Hey, don't call me that! I have a name. It's Y.U.M.E!" Yume said angrily.

" So is this chocolate from you guys?" Asahi asked and everyone looked at the huge chocolate.

"Yeah! So did you finally fall for my charms and looks!" Subaru smile changed into a teasing grin and his teammates smirked.

"No, I didn't!" Yume said and looked away.

" Yes! It is from us!" Laura said.

" Me and Laura decorated it and yume and ako baked it and even yume's parents helped us with it. We baked the same for S4 but it's a little different from theirs as theirs is in four hearts shape."Mahiru said proudly.

"Really! I wonder why is that?" Kanata asked and winked at subaru.

"Not for a special reason. It was yume's idea bcuz she said that S4 are amazing even individually and you all shine brightly together so one heart for you all four and four hearts for each of them!" Laura explained.

"That doesn't even make any sense!" Subaru rolled his eyes.

" That's so nice of you yume chan!" Nozoumo replied.

"Thanks, Nozoumo kun!" Yume Chan smiled.

Kanata smiled at Ako who blushed when their eyes met and quickly looked away.

"Really! I am sure it will be our most favorite chocolate." Nozoumo smiled at them.

"Arigato, Nozoumo kun." Yume chan smiled.

"Of course it would be,this would be my most favorite Valentines chocolate as it is from th—" Asahi cheered.

"Rainbow confectionery!" Mahiru and Asahi cheered loudly and everyone started laughing.

"You really love it, don't you?" Subaru said.

"Of course, anyone would be the luckiest to receive a Valentine chocolate from rainbow confectionery!" Asahi said while holding yume's hands.

" Huh!"yume blushed a little and Subaru couldn't control his jealousy.

"Onii Chan!" Mahiru said annoyingly.

"Asahi! Don't you know it's rude to touch a girl!" Subaru said when he couldn't control it anymore as Asahi was still holding yume's hands.( I am sorry if any of you didn't liked this part but I don't know what else to write!Sorry:))

"Oh, I am sorry Yume Chan!"😮 Asahi said and quickly let her hands started laughing.

" It's OK and I am sure you will love it!" Yume chan smiled back.

"But I am surprised that it's coming from you, Subaru-kun!" Asahi teased 😏and looked at him making him blush.

"Huh!" Subaru looked away and everyone laughed at him of course except for the girls who were like huh and yume tilted her head in confusion and asked

"Why is that?"

"It's none of your business boiled octupus! Well considering the fact now that means that I am pretty lucky to get that chocolate from you!Huh!" Subaru said rudely.

Meanwhile Ako was listening to their conversation but suddenly her eyes met some green eyes.

"WOW! I had no idea you can bake too!" Kanata smiled.

"Of course I can I am a girl!" Ako screamed back.

"Well Thnx for the Valentines chocolate!" Kanata smirked.

...

...

..

"Its NOT for you!" Two voices screamed.( Ako and yume said together u can guess to whom:))

" Huh! Ako and Kanata tilted their head to see who else said that.

...

"It's NOT for you!" Yume screamed at subaru.

"Huh! Everyone looked at them.

"So don't feel lucky!" Yume smiled.

"And why is that? Yudetako!" Subaru teased.

"Well, it's because ...Um you should feel lucky about the chocolates you got from your die-hard on you fan girls!" Yume screamed boiling with anger.

"Hey, that's rude. If ur jealous bcuz they FANGIRL on me, just say so?" Subaru screamed at her.

"This looks bad!" Nozoumo smiled.

"Jealous and me, plz why would I be jealous. I am glad I don't FANGIRL on you. A guy likes you don't deserve a chocolate from me!"." Yume screamed back.

"Of course, I don't...Deserve it from a boiled octupus. I am sure it tastes bitter." Subaru said.

" How dare you! You can't say that about the chocolate when you haven't even tasted it yet.!" Yume couldn't control her anger.

" Of course I can ,...Um look at it it's filled with..." Subaru paused,he didn't know what to say.

"Love!" Asahi added with a cheerful smile.

"No way. " Yume and subaru both screamed at poor Asahi(hey, he was just trying to help their relationship 😗😗😗)

Every one was laughing so hard except for the awkward couple who couldn't stand it anymore ( they are not couple right?)

"It's not for you!. It's for my subaru-kyun!"Ako screamed at Kanata.

"But your friend just said that it's not for him." Kanata smirked.

"No, it is for him!" Ako said.

...

"Yume, but you said that it's for him too when you were baking the cake." Laura said.

"Huh!" Now everyone was surprised at listening that.

"Well!" Subaru said😚😚 I guess his face looked like this I don't know how to explain it but it seemed like he was waiting for her answer.

"Um.,OK I give up!.. You can have your part too, Subaru-kun!" Yume Chan's anger suddenly disappeared and her cheerful smiled appeared again which made everyone shock especially Subaru.

"Oh my gosh! I was thinking that this fight would turn into a battle!" Asahi sighed.( This sounds stupid, doesn't it.)

"WOW! You sure are nice, yume chan!" Nozoumo smiled.

"Yup, that's our Yumechan" Mahiru said and put her hand on yume's shoulder.

"You were going to change his day, you know?" Kanata said and winked at his teammates.

"Huh!"( I know there's a lot of huhs in this chapter!)yume chan said.

"Shut it! Kanata!" Subaru quickly looked away.

He suddenly moved closer to yume and yume tried to back up and you know...FOREHEAD flick( I love it. It's their thing, I guess.)

Everyone looked at the two .

"Ow!" Yume screamed and rubbed her forehead to make the pain go away.

"Well, if you say so. Maybe I will have it and tell you how does it taste like, yudetako!" Subaru teased.

Everyone smiled at them.

"Well, if we have squashed all the drama, can you tell us why did you came here other than giving us the chocolate?" Kanata smiled at ako.

"Why can't we come?" Yume demanded.

"Not exactly, you see you all are in the boy's dorm right now!" Subaru teased.

"Huh! Oops we forgot!" Laura said and looked around.

All the four girls looked around. It looked a little different. They all were standing Infront of the M4 dorm which looked exactly like S4's and a path led down to a ground.

Their were trees on the sides.

"WOW! It's a little different from ours!" Laura said.

"Yup, your dorm is a little alone don't you think!" Mahiru said.

"No, it's not little sis!" Asahi said and patted her head.

"Onii Chan!" Mahiru said trying to pull his hand off.

The others laughed.(they laugh A lot don't they?)

"Where's the boys dormitory?" Yume looked around. While everyone wondered why she asked that question.

"Why, do you wanna go there, yudetako!?" Subaru smirked and teased her.

"No, I don't!" Yume chan blushed so much and everyone laughed.

"Wow! Your dorm is just like S4's. It's beautiful." Yume said as her eyes wondered over the dorm which looked like a castle.

"Thanks, yume chan!" Asahi smiled.

"We're glad you liked it!" Nozoumo said.

"I wonder, how's it from inside! I have an idea!" Yume said and everyone looked at her as they knew her ideas are always...You know

"Let's go check it out! We can even see your bedrooms!"(OK this is embarrassing to write he he!) Yume cheered after giving it a thought!

"WHAT!" everyone screamed like if their heads were on fire.

Yume started to move towards the door but subaru suddenly blocked her way.

"And where do you think you are going?" Subaru asked.

"Why, can't I go?" Yume said😗( I am using emojis so u can understand better)

"Well, you can't go in because it's a **_boys_** dorm!" Subaru said😕😑

Laura and Mahiru looked at each other they knew what was coming oh!

"A boys dorm!,so what? Yume tilted her head in confusion.

"Haah!" Subaru's mouthed dropped opened with the rest of the M4.(this is pretty funny isn't it:)) they blushed with embarrassment.😲😲😲

"YUME CHAN!Mahiru and Laura said together.

"What?" Yume chan was still in confusion.

"You are not supposed to ask that! Laura muttered through her breath.( This is very embarrassing!)😑

"Why's that?" Yume Chan asked and those strange eyes and sweat drop which is used in anime appeared on everyone else face.

"You are an airhead, aren't you! Yuretako!" Subaru said😕😕😕

"Hey, don't call me that!" Yume chan said.

"Subaru senpai!" Someone said.

"Someone's coming. Quick hide! Nozoumo said.

They all four hid behind some trees and listened to the boys conversation.

"Shido- San(OK, I am not sure if I m right but this is a boy's name and if I have to add San or not,sorry:) Subaru said.

"Oh, good morning!" Shido-San greeted.

"Is everything ok!"Nozoumo smiled.

"Ah, well I just...Um" he said(OK I'm tired of writing his name.)huh!Everyone was like that he stopped.

"Ah, I know, I'm expert on it you must be in LOVE! With a girl!" Asahi cheered.

"Huh!" Everyone said.

...

..

"Onii chan!" Mahiru shouted she forgot to whisper.

Uh oh, the girls thought.

"Huh! Was that a girl's voice?" He asked and looked around.

"Aaah!"Asahi wanted to kill her sis then he was going to get caught so badly bcuz if they got caught they all are gonna be in big trouble even for letting them stay.

"Oops!" Kanata thought.

"No, that was not a girl voice, it was um subaru!" Nozoumo pointed at him.

"Me! Oh yes it was me...I was...Um wishing...Um that I had a brother so I could call him onii chan..Yeah onii chan!" Subaru knew he was so busted.

"But aren't we supposed to think about girls on Valentines!" The boy asked his upperclassmen. The girls couldn't control their laughter, they were laughing so hard.

"Huh!" They looked at the trees.

M4 WAS like they are gonna get us in trouble.

"It was me !" Kanata said quickly and started laughing hysterically and the rest of his teammates sighed along with the girls who were hiding behind the tree watching everything.

"Uh! Anyways why are you here?" Nozoumo asked.

"Oh, I am here to know if Subaru senpai have a date." He said.

"Huh!" Subaru said and his teammates and the girls laughed.

"Uh, I mean that are you going to the ball this evening with someone?" He asked.

"Uh...I , N—" subaru couldn't complete his sentence when Asahi grinned and winked at Kanata and Nozoumo.

"Of course, he has a date, hey! Do u know yume chan? Asahi asked him.

"Yup, you mean, that cute type idol!" He smiled.

"Yup, exactly subaru is taking her at the ball !" Asahi smiled.

"WWHHAAAATT!" Subaru and yume screamed 😒😲😲😲😲

(OK and u must be wondering how did that box reached there well the postman told some workmen to deliver this huge chocolate and the box to the M4 as it had their name on it as M4 get lots of presents so...U know, it was boring so I just skipped the part sorry and also the chocolate had " M4 is amazing, thnx for ur support written over it (I know it sounds weird) as they always help them right)

 **~0~**

 **Ok guys plz review and share ur thoughts with me and tell me if there's anything you want me to add or change and plz guys review. I'd love to read ur review so plz plz:)**

 **I hope u like it, this is the longest chp so far even though I was thinking it would be 500 words or so but this is my most favorite chp so far:)**


	9. Chapter 9

**hey guys. Sorry didn't updated for a while and it was Hime's birthday.**

 **HAPPY BIRTHDAY HIME!😍🎊🎂( I am a little late, I know)**

 **I LOVE HIME!**

 **Guys about 45 ep! Idk what to say. It was amazing! Love it! It was whole kanXako ep! Her room is so cute!**

 **Anyways, guys. For "the strange aura", actually, I'm having problems for what to write next so I'll try my best, but u know what, I was going to write it first but when I read the reviews, I was like, seriously everyone hates that black-haired-who-kissed-subaru-kyun-girl, so that's um...I don't know, I was laughing so hard. It's really funny that how a girl just kissed him, right? He he!**

 **OK, idk if I have already replied for the reviews but I'm going to do it again as I don't remember!**

 **Yukimia:- thnx alot for reviewing!**

 **Manga munchies:- thnx alot for reading and reviewing. Love u!💕**

 **Elcall:- thnx alot for reviewing. Love u!💕**

 **Four stars:- thnx for ...Um I guess advising, sis! Hey, just cut it out. You're being too much responsible! Don't need ur help! You're too nice, k?😢😭 And AAARGH, um...I don't know😢 anyways thnx alot. Love u too!**

 **OK, I do not own aikatsu Stars! Enjoy!**

 **And don't forget to review:)**

 **~0~**

Continuing!

"Whaaaat!" Subaru and yume said together. She came out from behind the tree boiling with anger.

"WHO said, I'm going with that jerk!" Yume gave death stares to Asahi while pointing at subaru who was like huh!

"And who said, I'm taking her at the ball!" Subaru also accused Asahi.(I feel so sorry for Asahi, he's the cutest!).

"Uh oh!" Kanata whispered.

"YUME!" Laura screamed at her disgustedly while coming out from the hiding place followed by ako and Mahiru .

"Uhem!" Nozoumo said and avoided eye-contact with shido and shook his head at Laura.

"We're so the.. the!" Asahi screeched.

"Yume, can't you keep quiet!" Ako shouted at her and took out her cat claws which scared the blonde girl to death.

"Yikes!" Yume said and started running around in circles while everyone looked at her and ako who was chasing (idk if I'm doing a nice work with the description, sorry!)

"AAARGH! Cut it out, boiled Octupus!" Subaru said to her to make her stop.

Laura looked at the new boy who was by now looking at them tilting his head like if he just went crazy.

Laura and Mahiru realized the situation whereas the M4 shared worried glances with each other.

"Um..Hello!" They both plastered fake smiled on their faces and waved at him.

Yume and ako stopped between Laura and Mahiru.

"Hello!" Ako said embarrassed.

"Um...Hey," Yume cheered with a smile and looked at the boy who looked at M4 first who were smiling too, trying their best to act natural and then at the girls.

"There are four girls... in the boy's section, right now!" Shido said everything carefully like if he had seen a ghost.

"We can explain!" Subaru said as if he was ready to give up."um —"

"Why can't we come here?...I mean, it's not like that we sneaked in here in a present when we knew we aren't allowed here just so we can deliver a chocolate and meet with them. He he!" Yume giggled at her lie and everyone looked at her. Their eyebrows raised like, what?

"Um...I mean that we found this place pretty amusing and decided to um...you know enjoy but we got lost here and then we found this castle and M4 and.." Yume lied while smiling. Kanata snickered. Nozoumo, asahi and Subaru couldn't control their laughter.

"We're big fans of them!" Ako added.

"Yup, we die on them! So we thought maybe this would be the perfect time to give them our fan chocolate!" Yume lied. M4 stared at her which made her very confused.

"Hey, isn't that what your fangirls say to you?" Yume screamed to subaru who was laughing his head off.

"You mean, you have crushes on them, just like other fangirls!"" Shido asked. Everyone was amused by the conversation.

"No, of course not, never. I said that wrong, didn't I?" Yume asked laura.

"Yup, u did!" Laura nodded.

"You mean,you are not their fans!" Shido asked.

"No, of course not. We're not their fans." Yume smiled.

" but you just said that you are a fan of theirs!" Shido tilted his head.

"Did I?" Yume asked in confusion.

"Yume!" Mahiru, laura and ako shouted together.

"Aaaaargh! I give up!" Yume shouted and closed her eyes in despair.

"You can shut up for a second, boiled octupus!" Subaru motioned with his hand and looked at shido.

"Hey, don't call me that and I was only trying to protect you from you know...Any kind of trouble!" Yume made a face.😒😤.

"Thanks yume chan but we won't have any problem." Nozoumo assured the girls who looked worried.

""Yup, Shido understands everything!" Asahi added.

"So, shido, you know that we have a performance tonight. Well, we will be performing with these four girls so they are here for practice!" Subaru smiled.

"And to ask something!" Yume added with a smile.

"Ask what?" Shido asked.

"Um... Something...U know!" Yume chan didn't know how to answer the question.

"But aren't you two going together?" Shido asked while everyone was like the same.(he ask alot of !)

"Huh! Never!" Yume said and rolled her eyes.

"You sure know, how to be rude!" Subaru said.(I know I am doing a really bad job with the conversation and all that but I'll tell u later why)

"Me! You are the rude one here!" Yume screamed at him.

"Anyways, boiled octupuses aren't even allowed at the ball!" Subaru said as his usual teasing grin replaced his annoyed expression.

"Huh! You jerk! No wonder you are not going to the ball! Why would any sensible girl would go with a rude guy like you!" Yume screamed at him. She was so angry.

"Maybe, we should talk about something else!" Nozoumo said as he sensed danger.

"Huh!" Subaru and yume stopped and looked at him.

"I think, I'll go now! I am getting late for my class!" Shido said and waved goodbye. They waved goodbye too.

"What do u mean, something else?" Subaru asked.

"Well, I was thinking...Um yume chan, can I talk to u for a min?" Nozoumo said as he looked at Laura who replied with a confused look and everyone surprised.

"What do u want to talk about?" Subaru eyed Nozoumo suspiciously as he got jealous.

"Why do u want to know? Kanata smirked.

"Yeah, since you two are arguing for the past five minutes, that definitely means you not going together! Right?" Asahi asked.

"Of course not,!" Yume said.

"Uh! Well, I wa—"Subaru couldn't complete his sentence.

"Yup, so I thought maybe I should just ask her something!" Nozoumo smiled.

Everyone was curious.

"Why not! Nozoumo kun!" Yume chan smiled back.

 **~0~**

 **Ok, guys this is the most boring chp. I am so sorry but I had no idea how to end this stupid conversation but I really wanted to end it so had no idea how to! Sorry:) I know I did a really bad job with this chp but idk what happened to me, sorry.**

 **Any ways, I have been noticing something that since ep 39 yume's hair and face doesn't look that much cute as before well, except for ep 43 as it was Valentines ep. Tell me what do u think about it.**

 **Plz review, I feel happy to read your review:)**


End file.
